


Friendship

by AmiTheLiteraryNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: It's the best friends forever best friends forever ring, Other, Spoilers, basically chara magically turned the locket into the ring, because of madness happening in a stream i was hosting, farriage, floweypot au, let flowey say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiTheLiteraryNerd/pseuds/AmiTheLiteraryNerd
Summary: Chara and Flowey get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the love-hate relationship between these two. Just imagine their dynamic, especially after a pacifist run.

Flowey tapped away at the 3DS he held in his leaf as he angrily stabbed the glass screen with the plastic pen he was holding. He grumbled as he missed nearly the seventh Eevee he encountered that day. 

"Oh come on!" He yelled in frustration, continuing to roam the grassy areas of the virtual world of Pokemon GO that he happened to steal from the nearest Game Stop. He rolled his eyes, as he continued roaming the bland world he gazed at intently with his coal black eyes. His friend, on the other hand, happened to be polishing a very special ring. Not just an ordinary ring, it was the most golden, shiniest ring they could ever possibly find within the ocean's depths. Scuba diving was beneficial in more ways than one. Unfortunately, the shoe polishing rag they had been utilizing was not the most helpful in efficiently cleaning the ring.

Throwing the rag on the dresser in exasperation, Chara walked over to the nearest sink in the Kitchen, rinsing the ring and cleaning it with a dish towel. The ring was still dim, but it wasn't as filthy as it previously was. They sighed, attempting to calm the rushing anxiety that was boiling through their veins. This was it. This was their time to finally pop the question to the person they knew and cared for most. Chara coughed a bit, clearing their throat as much as possible as well as gurgling some water they found in a glass on the Kitchen counter nearby. Taking a deep breath, they placed the ring into their pocket, and walked into their shared bedroom with their flowery sibling.

Once the door creaked open gradually, Flowey looked up for a moment, then looking back down at his 3DS once he realized it was just his friend. He went back to aggressively tapping his screen for the sake of taking over a Gym he was currently hacking. So far, he was losing, unfortunately. Chara spoke up, breaking the brief silence.

"Flowey, I'd like to request something of you if you'd listen."

"I'm busy," He snapped.

"I'm sure my offer is more important than your cheap cheating abilities in bootleg 3DS games."

"Hey! This is the real deal, not some bootleg!" Flowey retorted, blushing slightly at Chara's level of intuition.

"It cost 3 dollars and 5 cents."

"It was a discount!"

"Regardless," Chara groaned, their internal anxiety driving their patience to its lowest level. "May you pause the game for a moment?"

The flower did as instructed, leaving the plastic pen next to his stem as he left the 3DS on the bed. "Alright, what do you want?" Suddenly, he was taken aback once Chara had gotten down onto a single knee, offering a clenched fist outward. Opening their hand, they presented the ring they had been polishing. The ring sprang open just then, as if on cue, and out came a small chime of notes that Flowey recognized as some of the notes the two used to practice on the piano. There were two tiny figures smiling and holding hands as they frolicked in a cheerful manner. 

"Flowey the Flower...will you be the bestest friend a Chara could wish for?" They looked up at their friend, biting their lip nervously. Flowey took the ring into his leaves, gazing at it with the same shocked expression he had as soon as he laid eyes on it. Listening to the tune Chara called, "His Theme", for another minute, his lips trembled. Tears rushed to his sockets and spilled on his cheeks as he grinned. 

Flowey practically leaped out of his pot in pure joy and excitement, squealing and laughing wildly as he glomped his giggling friend, hugging them the best he could with his small leaves. The pot tipped over, spilling dirt on the bed and onto the floor, but Chara mentally decided to clean that up later. They cuddled their smaller best friend as he spoke.

"Yes, yes I will be your bestest friend, you fucking idiot," Flowey chortled between sobbing.


End file.
